


Won't Be the Victim

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [35]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkempoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy my poem ^^</p><p>This one is another story poem and has a trigger warning too. </p><p>Trigger warning is Abuse. Please don't read it if you are a victim of abuse. </p><p>For me I was psychically and emotionally abuse by a family member. </p><p>In this poem, tells my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be the Victim

Won’t be the Victim   
My trust   
To guys  
Was destroy   
When I was younger  
Not all guys  
Are bad   
Nor perfect   
Not the prince charming  
Nothing out of   
A fairy tale   
Story   
I don’t believe those  
Fairy tale books  
Easily   
As others do   
That’s only me   
I was a victim   
Of   
Abuse   
Emotional and physical  
Horror   
Fear me   
First it was my father  
Almost did that  
Hit his own   
Daughter  
Oldest   
When crying in tears  
After an argument  
Between siblings   
Belt towards me  
Make myself   
Stop crying  
I stood my grounds  
Defend myself  
Against my dad  
I trigger him  
A bad memory  
Of his own father  
That pain him  
He back off  
Walk away   
I didn’t realize  
Stood up  
Against my father  
It made me   
Stronger   
Aware   
Protect myself   
More   
A relative   
I hate   
Dearly   
Don’t consider   
As uncle or aunt   
Wish replace them  
Mostly   
The ‘uncle’   
Himself   
Rude and disrespectful   
Protective the wrong way  
Whatever he had done  
Towards my sister  
Report to police  
She did the right thing  
I won’t be a victim   
Anymore  
No longer  
Break free  
From this nightmare  
Guard myself  
Defend the grounds  
Around me  
My actions and words  
Speak for me  
Express emotions  
How I feel  
That is what   
Pain me  
In the past  
Up to this day  
It haunts me   
A little  
I learn from it  
Aware  
Protect   
Observer  
Carefully and surroundings  
Won’t stay quiet   
Shout out  
Yell louder   
Won’t be the Victim   
Anymore   
I stand up   
Defend and speak  
No silence screams   
Won’t be the Victim


End file.
